Fliqpy
This article is about the evil counterpart of Flippy. To view information about Flippy himself, see Flippy. Evil Flippy (also known as Fliqpy) is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Evil Flippy is the evil side of Flippy, and appears after Flippy himself sees/hears anything that reminds him of war. Once this happens, he usually kills every other character nearby, sometimes in a torturous fashion. At first it was believed that Flippy was doing all the killing consciously, but it was later revealed that he and Evil Flippy are different characters inhabiting the same body. He has the 2nd highest kill count in the series, rivaled only by Lumpy, who has over 300. Flippy's body features change when he flips out, including his teeth becoming sharp, his eyes turning into a different color, and his voice growing deeper. His breathing also becomes raspy and angry-sounding and he has a deep, malicious laugh. These body features weren't fully explored in the first internet season, where he was closer to his non-evil appearance despite being flipped out. This evil state of Flippy is almost always induced by post-traumatic stress from his days at the war. On much lesser occasions, such as Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Random Acts of Silence, Flippy can also turn malicious from anger and stress. In Double Whammy Part I and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he appears as a separate entity. In Double Whammy Part I, he appears at the end where he dive tackles Flippy. In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he fights Good Flippy (Normal Flippy) throughout the episode and eventually captures and tortures Good Flippy. It is revealed during the fight that Flipqy wasn't physically there and that the events of the episodes were really just Flippy attacking himself. At the end, an army of Good and Evil Flippys fight each other, the only survivor being Good Flippy (who is hit by a truck soon afterwards). This doesn't mean that Flippy won't flip out again in other episodes, as he died straight after he got cured. However, in Without A Hitch, he didn't flip out when he logically should have (e.g. seeing Flaky with a bunch of glass shards in her face). The possibility that he was permanently cured was been proven false in On My Mind. Since Autopsy Turvy and Operation: Tiger Bomb revealed that Evil Flippy is a different character from Flippy, their actions and consequences are only caused by the one controlling the body at the time, meaning that Good Flippy can't be blamed for all of the murders. Like his counterpart, Evil Flippy rarely dies, but when he does his deaths usually involve trucks, Lumpy or explosions. Evil Flippy's Episodes and Flip-Outs Starring Roles #''Hide and Seek''- A woodpecker pecking sounds like a machine gun to him. #''This Is Your Knife'' - A campfire and the sparks from it remind him of the war he was in. #''Flippin' Burgers'' - Cuddles spills ketchup over Giggles, and it reminds Flippy of all the bloodshed during the war. #''Keepin' it Reel'' - Flashing from the movie projector causes him to flip out. #''Remains to be Seen'' - His truck backfires, sounding like a gun. #''Party Animal'' - Nutty spins like a tornado and picks up some peanuts from Mime's hand, flinging them into Flaky's mouth. She inflates due to her peanut allergy and pops the balloons with her quills. Toothy and Flippy notice, and this reminds Flippy of machine guns firing. #''Double Whammy Part I'' - First, the airplane ride reminds him of the air force during the war. Second, Lumpy shows him a splotch picture that looks like an explosion (he flipped back after Lumpy splashed him with a bowl of water). Third, Mime was blowing on fire, which reminds him of the flamethrowers the enemy used during the war. Finally, he squeezes his stress relief toy too hard, causing it to explode. #''Without a Hitch'' - Flaky imagines Flippy flipping out, but he never does. The imaginary flip-outs come out of nowhere, implying that Flaky may think he flips out randomly. #''On My Mind'' - When he attempts to open a champagne bottle, the bottle top flies off, making a gunshot-like noise and causing Flippy to flip out. #''New Season Teaser'' - Unknown cause. #''Random Acts of Silence'' - When Nutty opens the fire exit door, the alarm goes off, which to him sounds like the alarm for a bombing and causes Flippy to flip out. #''By the Seat of Your Pants'' - The sound of Mole's starting pistol reminds him of a real gun. Featuring Roles #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) - He is in the background for a few seconds burying someone. It is unknown what caused him to flip out, likely the whole Halloween atmosphere. #Class Act - He is in the background for a few seconds stabbing a Generic Tree Friend, presumably flipped from the fire which Toothy caused when he panicked and threw a candle under a curtain. #Easy For You to Sleigh - Lifty and Shifty tie him up so they can rob him, but when he wakes up, the ropes remind him of when he was caught by an enemy. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow - In Flippy's dreams, he is killed by Evil Flippy, which causes him to flip out when he wakes up. Later, he reverts back to his original state when he is reminded of his own dream and when his helicopter is about to crash. #A Vicious Cycle - The cause of his flip-out is unknown. W.A.R. Journal Episodes #Operation: Tiger Bomb - Flippy hides in Sneaky's corpse, and he flips out from trauma. This is also the first time chronologically Flippy flips out. Fates Deaths #Remains to be Seen: Kills himself by ramming his truck into a tree, only to be revived as a zombie and later killed again when Toothy bites his brain and blows it up. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion (confirmed by Warren Graff). #Double Whammy Part 2: Is murdered by his related turvy. However, he was only a figment of Flippy's imagination, so it doesn't count as a real death. #By the Seat of Your Pants - Is impaled on a flag. #A Vicious Cycle - Is electrocuted and disintegrated (though his spirit possesses Cub's tricycle). Injuries #Double Whammy Part 2: ##Is knocked into a wall by Good Flippy twice. ##Is hit in the head by a cuckoo clock. ##Is punched in the face by Good Flippy. ##Is lightly hit in the head by a bunch of recorders. ##Is hit in the back of the head by a cymbal. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Is hit by the back of a giant log. #Ka-Pow! Operation Tiger Bomb: ##Is stabbed in the stomach. ##Gets his fists cut off by the Tiger General. Number of Kills Trivia *So far, the only challenge Evil Flippy has faced in killing was a one minute long fight against the Tiger General in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Tiger General is the only character to date who has been able to cause pain onto Flippy while he was flipped out. **He also had difficulty in killing Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Remains to be Seen, and By The Seat Of Your Pants, partly due to luck on Lumpy's part. Unlike his battle with the Tiger General, he ultimately failed to kill Lumpy several times and was killed afterwards. *Evil Flippy actually indirectly kills Lumpy (debatable) at the end of the episode Remains to be Seen. He bites Lumpy's arm off and, at the end, it becomes zombified and knocks him out. *Despite Evil Flippy's reputation as a psychopathic murderer, he may have a soft side. The most notable case is in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, where Evil Flippy actually cries from imagining his good self and snaps himself out of his flip-out mode. This is also the case in By the Seat of Your Pants, where the sight of a butterfly causes him to calm down and revert to his normal state. *He only dies in 4 out of the 17 episodes he appears in. *Flippy's evil side appears to be cannibalistic, as can be seen in: **''Flippin' Burgers, where he dips a French fry in a pool of Cuddles' blood (mistaking it for ketchup) and eats it. **Remains to be Seen, where he bites off Lumpy's arm (though he was a zombie at the time). **Party Animal, where he drinks a smoothie containing the remains of Mime (although he was not flipped out at the time and probably did not remember what he did while he was evil). **Easy For You to Sleigh, where he kills Shifty with a Christmas cookie and takes a bite out the blood-covered cookie. ***However, do note that Flippy's 'meals' are respectively a rabbit (''Cuddles), a moose (Lumpy), a deer (Mime), and a raccoon (Shifty). Flippy is a bear, meaning that it is not quite as clear-cut as first thought. *In Remains to be Seen, Evil Flippy's eyes are blue instead of the usual yellow/green. **This might have been a goof or intentional, as they remained that way throughout the whole episode, and the zombies all had the same eye color. However, he has blue eyes before being zombified. *He is one of the few characters with more than 100 kills. The others are Lumpy, Sniffles, and The Mole. *The only main characters he has yet to kill are Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickles. *Giggles is his most frequent victim, having killed her 9 times. *Evil Flippy is far from having more deaths than kills, with more than 100 kills and only 4 deaths. Another reason is that he has higher chances of survival than Lumpy due to the latter's stupidity. Then again, Lumpy's stupidity is occasionally a benefit to him, as it causes Flippy's plans to backfire. However, in Remains to be Seen, it could be the Cursed Idol's doing, as it can be seen eavesdropping in the background. *Toothy is his first victim (excluding The Woodpecker) in both the internet and TV series. *Though the creators have said they did not want to use firearms in the show, the New Season Teaser has Evil Flippy with a gun, which he uses to kill Cuddles. However, this is due to the video having the different cartoon style and theme of another Mondo show called, Dick Figures. *Evil Flippy is the only character not to have a set pop up for the storybook opening, with the exception of his one appearance in the storybook in Autopsy Turvy. This is mostly because he is always normal/good before he flips. *Similarly, he is the only main character without any starring pop-ups for the same reason. *Despite Flippy having a reputation for killing others, everybody involved in the explosion at the end of Class Act has actually collectively killed more characters in a single episode (with at least 38 kills, counting Generic Tree Friends) than Flippy (whose highest kill count in a single episode is 12 major characters in Remains to be Seen). Even if one only counts single characters, he is beaten by Lumpy (Aw Shucks!, where he killed 16 characters indirectly) and Splendid (if one counts the uncountable deaths in Breaking Wind). *So far, Lumpy is the only character to have fought Evil Flippy and won (Remains to be Seen and By The Seat Of Your Pants). Good Flippy fights and kills him as well in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), but in that case, both Good and Evil Flippy simply hallucinate the battle, with Flippy actually only fighting himself throughout the episode. *Flippy is famous for his intentional killings of other characters. However, he is not the only one who has killed others on purpose. The others are Lumpy in We're Scrooged, Dunce Upon a Time, and All in Vein; Splendid in Gems the Breaks; Giggles in Dunce Upon a Time, where she kills Lumpy in self-defense by chopping the beanstalk; Shifty in Milkin' It, where he kills his brother by tossing him from a balloon; the joined effort of Lumpy, Handy, Flippy (in his non-flipped state), and Sniffles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, where they kill Flaky offscreen in an unknown manner; and Flaky in Without A Hitch, where she stabs the non-flipped out Flippy in the eye, killing him indirectly by causing him to run around blindly and get hit by a truck. *Despite having already killed Pop, Cub, and Mole, he never interacts with them prior to their deaths, as these were consequences of his carnages towards other characters. **However, this does not mean that he has never interacted with Cub, as he does so in A Vicious Cycle. **Its possible that Evil Flippy would never intentionally kill Cub even if he were to encounter him. As seen in A Vicious Cycle, Evil Flippy, as the possessed tricycle, killed every other character around, except for Cub, whom he let ride him. Its possible that the soldiers code prevents Flippy from directly harming Cub, as Cub is a small child and incapable of protecting himself. *Flaky, Lifty, Shifty, Toothy, and Cuddles are the only characters to have been killed by both sides of Flippy. *''Out of Sight, Out of Mime, ''Class Act, and A Vicious Cycle are currently the only episodes where Evil Flippy appears without his good side. **''Dream Job'' does not count however, as he only appears in Sniffles' dream. *Flippy and Lumpy are the only characters confirmed to have killed Truffles. *He always kills Sniffles and Nutty in the same episodes (he kills Sniffles alone in Dream Job, but this does not qualify as an actual kill as it was only in a dream). *Along with his normal self and Splendid, he is the most used character in HTF fanart. **Some people hate him and his normal self because of this. *Shockingly, despite being known for killing other character on purpose, if one counts non-anthropomorphic animals, Lumpy actually has just as many if not more intentional kills. *Evil Flippy seems to have some standards when it comes to killing characters: In Party Animal, he does not kill The Mole (who is blind) and Flaky (who was suffering from a peanut allergy at the time), even though they are both in plain sight. He also does not kill Cub in A Vicious Cycle, even though he could have. He also does not kill Handy nor The Mole in By The Seat Of Your Pants, only slicing off the former's legs. However, he does kill The Mole and Handy in Remains to be Seen, likely because they were standing with a bunch of healthy characters so he did not notice them. So it is safe to assume that Evil Flippy will not kill anyone who is disabled, is in a state of suffering, or is just an infant, as they cannot defend themselves. He also waits for Nutty to regain consciousness before killing him in Random Acts of Silence. *He has an average of 7.64 countable kills per episode which, if one counts all 13 of Splendid's episodes, is the highest of any character. See Also *Flippy *List of Flippy's Killing Methods Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Combat characters Category:Enemies Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Adult Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:Shirt Category:Hat Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Clothed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bears Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:No Tail